1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ultra-wideband communications, and more particularly to systems and methods for communication using ultra-wideband technology.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are proliferating, at the Wide Area Network (WAN), Local Area Network (LAN), and Personal Area Network (PAN) levels. These wireless communication systems use a variety of techniques to allow simultaneous access to multiple users. The most common of these techniques are Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), which assigns specific frequencies to each user, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), which assigns particular time slots to each user, and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), which assigns specific codes to each user. But these wireless communication systems and various modulation techniques are afflicted by a host of problems that limit the capacity and the quality of service provided to the users. The following paragraphs briefly describe a few of these problems for the purpose of illustration.
One problem that can exist in a wireless communication system is multipath interference. Multipath interference, or multipath, occurs because some of the energy in a transmitted wireless signal bounces off of obstacles, such as buildings or mountains, as it travels from source to destination. The obstacles in effect create reflections of the transmitted signal and the more obstacles there are, the more reflections they generate. The reflections then travel along their own transmission paths to the destination (or receiver). The reflections will contain the same information as the original signal; however, because of the differing transmission path lengths, the reflected signals will be out of phase with the original signal. As a result, they will often combine destructively with the original signal in the receiver. This is referred to as fading. To combat fading, current systems typically try to estimate the multipath effects and then compensate for them in the receiver using an equalizer. In practice, however, it is very difficult to achieve effective multipath compensation.
A second problem that can affect the operation of wireless communication systems is interference from adjacent communication cells within the system. In FDMA/TDMA systems, this type of interference is prevented through a frequency reuse plan. Under a frequency reuse plan, available communication frequencies are allocated to communication cells within the communication system such that the same frequency will not be used in adjacent cells. Essentially, the available frequencies are split into groups number of groups is termed the reuse factor. Then the communication cells are grouped into clusters, each cluster containing the same number of cells as there are frequency groups. Each frequency group is then assigned to a cell in each cluster. Thus, if a frequency reuse factor of 7 is used, for example, then a particular communication frequency will be used only once in every seven communication cells. As a result, in any group of seven communication cells, each cell can only use 1/7th of the available frequencies, i.e., each cell is only able to use 1/7th of the available bandwidth.
In a CDMA communication system, each cell uses the same wideband communication channel. In order to avoid interference with adjacent cells, each communication cell uses a particular set of spread spectrum codes to differentiate communications within the cell from those originating outside of the cell. Thus, CDMA systems preserve the bandwidth in the sense that they avoid limitations inherent to conventional reuse planning. But as will be discussed, there are other issues that limit the bandwidth in CDMA systems as well.
Thus, in overcoming interference, system bandwidth is often sacrificed. Bandwidth is becoming a very valuable commodity as wireless communication systems continue to expand by adding more and more users. Therefore, trading off bandwidth for system performance is a costly, albeit necessary, proposition that is inherent in all wireless communication systems.
The foregoing are just two examples of the types of problems that can affect conventional wireless communication systems. The examples also illustrate that there are many aspects of wireless communication system performance that can be improved through systems and methods that, for example, reduce interference, increase bandwidth, or both.
Ultra-wideband (UWB) communications systems, while somewhat more resistant to multipath, also suffer from its effects. UWB is a pulsed form of communications wherein the continuous carrier wave of traditional communications is replaced with discrete pulses of electromagnetic energy. Some UWB communications systems employ modulation techniques where the data is carried by the precise timing of pulses. As described above, reflected energy travels a different path from the transmitter to the receiver. The path length additionally causes the reflected energy to arrive at the receiver at a different time. Since some UWB systems use timing to impart data, reflected copies of pulses may interfere with the demodulation of the UWB signal.
Not only are conventional wireless communication systems effected by problems, such as those described in the preceding paragraphs, but also different types of systems are effected in different ways and to different degrees. Wireless communication systems can be split into three types: 1) line-of-sight systems, which can include point-to-point or point-to-multipoint systems; 2) indoor non-line of sight systems; and 3) outdoor systems such as wireless WANs. Line-of-sight systems are least affected by the problems described above, while indoor systems are more affected, due for example to signals bouncing off of building walls. Outdoor systems are by far the most affected of the three systems. Because these types of problems are limiting factors in the design of wireless transmitters and receivers, such designs must be tailored to the specific types of system in which it will operate. In practice, each type of system implements unique communication standards that address the issues unique to the particular type of system. Even if an indoor system used the same communication protocols and modulation techniques as an outdoor system, for example, the receiver designs would still be different because multipath and other problems are unique to a given type of-system and. must be addressed with unique solutions. This would not necessarily be the case if cost efficient and effective methodologies can be developed to combat such problems as described above that build in programmability so that a device can be reconfigured for different types of systems and still maintain superior performance.